


You dance inside my mind

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin really needs a break from practice. Thank god Jaehyun decided to stay behind for practice too.





	You dance inside my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuh unedited and I didn’t even read through it because I knew I’d just end up not posting it if I did so uh enjoy uwu 
> 
> The 2jae tag needed some water so here’s my part ksjd you guys already know if it has Jaemin in it it’s my ship

Jaemin is losing his goddamn mind. His skin feels itchy from all the sweat that have dried on his skin and then become covered by a new layer of sweat. The practice room is so fucking stuffy too it feels like he has a cold in late July.

If he was alone he’d probably fling off his shirt by now and dance in all his shirtless glory but he’s not. He’s there with the entirety of his dance team. All 21 of them stuffed into different practice rooms.

Hendery hands him a bottle of water during their short break and Jaemin has never been more thankful. He smiles at the older and gulps down half the liquid in one go.

“There’s an hour left. You can do it, bro,” Hendery whispers into his ear. Jaemin forever thankful the older knows he doesn’t like attention. He nods and grins at him, handing the bottle back to him.

Jeno and Lucas are going through Jaemin’s solo, not doing his steps of course but the weird little steps they have to do in the back while he dances. He feels nervous and jittery knowing for once he’ll be able to show off his dance skill front and centre while they’re the full crew.

Even knowing he’s going to be centre just wants to curl up into his boyfriends arms and kiss his soft skin. Maybe kiss his mouth a couple of times too. Only maybe. 

He sighs as he finally stands back up, not even having realised he’d sat down. The boyfriend situation was still a sore spot for Jaemin as nobody even knew he had one so thinking about him out in the open was a no go.

“You look tired, Jaem,” Lucas comments from where he’s kicking his bag into the corner of the room. 

Jaemin shrugs.

“I think he stayed at some random guys house last night. That’s probably the reason why,” Yangyang his roommate and now worst enemy says with a wiggle of his brows.

Jaemin flips him off, earning some laughs from the other boys. While they’re only five people in the room at the moment he still feels like he’s with a lot of people. Maybe because he isn’t used to hanging out with even half of them.

The last hour is spent trying to get Hendery to not knock his head on Jeno’s butt when he slides between his legs, it’s surprisingly hard. Lucas keeps giggling whenever it happens and even Jaemin can’t help himself in joining in on the laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Mark steps into the room just as Hendery does the worst he’s done so far. Not even trying anymore at this point.

“Don’t worry about it Markles. Is practice over?” Hendery half groans from the floor. He’s splayed out like a star as Jeno asks if he’s okay.

“Yeah, Johnny wondered if anybody wanted to stay behind for a bit? He’ll give you the keys,” Mark explains as he leans against the doorframe. Hendery groans, like fully groans, this time and Yangyang shakes his head no. 

Jaemin however sees an opportunity, “I’d like to practice some more.”

Nobody says anything but he can feel their eyes on him. Jeno and Hendery both stop their little argument over who’s fault it was that Hendery got a full face of ass.

“You sure Jaem? You look really tired,” Lucas speaks softly. While Jaemin usually appreciates Lucas’s kindness he really doesn’t want it right now. He is tired but he wants to do this.

“I’ll just stay for a little bit, need some solo practice is all.” He shrugs and even though Lucas looks a little apprehensive he nods.

Mark doesn’t say anything as he hands Jaemin the keys, “some of the older boys are in the practice room next door so if you need anything just ask them.”

“Okay,” he waves goodbye as all the boys leave. Making sure they’re out of sight before he slips his phone out of his bag and shoots Jaehyun a text. Praying the older is still practicing.

It doesn’t say anything other than  _ need help with the choreo  _ but he knows it’ll do the deed. Within the next few minutes Jaehyun strolls into the room, his hair matted to his forehead from sweat and his white shirt almost see-through.

Jaemin licks his lips and grins at the older, “was wondering if you could do Lucas’s part for a second?”

Jaehyun nods and walks closer. He steps behind Jaemin and grips his waist, ready to do the steps. He doesn’t get far however as Jaemin steps back and leans against Jaehyun’s chest.

The older chuckles a little, “if you wanted cuddles you could’ve just asked.” He says with his deep voice. He looks hot as ever as they stare at each other through the practice room mirror.

“Didn’t really want cuddles. Just missed you,” he reaches his hands above his head and loops them around Jaehyun’s neck as best he can, pressing him even closer.

He chuckles again, this time enveloping him completely. He leans his head on Jaemin’s shoulder as his fingers slowly draws patterns on Jaemin’s stomach.

“I missed you too,” he whispers against the skin on Jaemin’s neck. A shiver going down Jaemin’s back as Jaehyun’s lips barely touch his skin.

It doesn’t take long until Jaehyun leaves soft kisses on his exposed shoulder. He’d put on his biggest tee today hoping it would get Jaehyun’s attention but he’d spent all of practice without the older. But based on what’s happening right now his theory worked.

He continues to leave small kisses as he gets closer and closer to Jaemin’s mouth. As he reaches his neck he’s extra careful to not leave any marks even though Jaemin wants them.

Jaehyun’s lips graze his ear, “how about we actually practice?” He whispers. Jaemin looks at the older through the mirror, clearly seeing his smirk. 

“You’re blushing,” Jaemin says as he whips around.

Jaehyun looks as good as ever. His cheeks are a fiery red and his bangs are covering his face, but Jaemin doesn’t mind. He only guides Jaehyun’s arms around his waist again.

He snorts and leans forward to teasingly whisper in Jaemin’s ear again, “so are you.” 

Truthfully Jaemin knows he’s blushing. He’s kinda always blushing around Jaehyun. Has something to do with something stupid like feelings or something.

Jaehyun looks as pleased as ever once he leans away. Jaemin now pouting a little.

They’re playing a game and Jaemin knows but he also knows he doesn’t want to play anymore. He just wants some goddamn kisses. So he does what he knows best.

He leans in and kisses Jaehyun.

His lips barely graze Jaehyun’s before Jaehyun moves away. He’s smirking again as Jaemin let’s out an involuntary whine.

“You’re so cute,” he pinches Jaemin’s cheeks and he whines again. He’s done with all this teasing he just wants his kisses.

Jaehyun is smiling widely now as he plays with Jaemin’s cheeks. Not ready for what’s about to come.

Jaemin makes sure to jut his bottom lip out as far as he can before he does the puppy eyes. He knows Jaehyun will give in.

And he does. “That’s not fair Jaemin!” He groans as he lets go of Jaemin’s cheeks.

“I want kisses,” Jaemin pouts.

Their lips meet quickly afterwards. Jaehyun swallowing Jaemin’s gasp as he puts his hands on each side of Jaemin’s face. Both of them slowly making their way to Jaemin’s neck as they continue to share closed mouthed kisses.

Jaemin’s own hands are clutching Jaehyun’s shirt as he tiptoes. He licks Jaehyun’s lips hoping he’ll open his mouth and deepen the kiss but he’s only met with him pulling away and smirking again.

He doesn’t say anything as he pushes Jaemin against the mirror of the practice room and dives back in for more. This time opening his mouth and letting Jaemin deepen it.

His hands soon grip Jaemin’s hips instead of his neck. Jaemin quickly putting his hands in Jaehyun’s hair.

Whenever they make out Jaemin loves to see how disheveled Jaehyun looks afterwards because of him so he makes sure to grip his hair quite hard. Smiling into the kiss when Jaehyun groans.

The mirror is cold against his back but Jaemin hardly notices. His mind is completely focused in on the way Jaehyun feels against him. How his hands are probably leaving bruises on his hips.

“Do you think we should stop?” Jaehyun whispers as he starts to suck deep red marks on Jaemin’s neck and jaw. He’ll have to start wearing his turtlenecks again.

“Never,” Jaemin cringes as his voice is airy. He sounds so far gone already.

They almost go too far but the door flings open all of a sudden and they both jump back as far as they can. Yuta scrutinising them as he stands in the doorway.

“We’re leaving… do you guys want to join? We’re taking the last car.” He asks a smirk decorating his lips as he leans against the frame.

Jaemin wants to just jump into the mirror and never come back. Jaehyun’s hair is a mess, there’s clear creases where he’d been gripping the olders shirt and his lips were bruised. There’s no way none of the others would notice.

“I don’t want to walk home, but you can do whatever you want Jaemin.” Jaehyun says. He’s back to his usual older friend.

Jaemin frowns, “me neither,” he bites out.

He ignores Yuta’s chuckles as he picks up his bag and heads out. He also ignores the  _ is that how you treat the love of your life Jaehyun?  _ from Yuta.

It’s already dark when he steps into the car and smiles sweetly at Taeyong and Ten. They’re always nice to him so he won’t his bad mood affect them.

“Where’s Jaehyun?” Taeyong asks Yuta when the older joins them.

He shrugs, “he said he had to pick up his bag then he’d be here,” he quickly smirks and leans toward the two in the front seat, “however…” he glances back at Jaemin “I think he’s trying to look more presentable.”

Both boys in the front seat turn in curiosity. Both wearing the same confused expressions.

“When I walked into the practice room to get them they were practically fused together,” he puts his hands together to show just how close they were, “and when they jumped away from each other Jaehyun’s hair was a mess and his lips were bright red.”

Yuta is giggling as he finishes his story. Ten already ready to tease Jaemin but not being able to from how hard he’s laughing. Even Taeyong looks close to laughing.

When Jaehyun enters everybody stops what they’re doing to stare at him. His hair is a lot less messy and his shirt isn’t has creased anymore but his lips however, they’re another story.

“When were you gonna tell us you’re hitting on Jaeminie?” Ten wiggles his eyebrows at the older as soon as he sits down in his seat. Small giggles escaping his lips.

Jaehyun only sighs, “never honestly. Maybe at our wedding or something.”

“And why’s that?” Taeyong asks seriously as he starts the car to start their journey of dropping them all off.

“Didn’t want Jaem to feel forced to act like my boyfriend. Like he usually hugs and kisses his friends but he never did that to me so I just kinda assumed he’d feel pressured to do it it everybody knew that were dating,” he says with a shrug.

Jaemin can’t help but snort at his words, “I don’t hug and kiss you because you didn’t seem to want people to suspect anything. If I hug or kiss you I’ll definitely blush and I didn’t want to accidentally out something you wanted to keep a secret.”

It’s quiet for a while after that. Yuta awkwardly trying to ignore Jaehyun and Jaemin staring at each other across him.

“Guess we’ll just say we’re dating then,” Jaehyun says with a giggle. 

A bright smile spreads across Jaemin’s face as he hears Jaehyun’s words.

“Oh god!” Ten exclaims, “I cant believe I’ll have to deal with this every day from now on.” 

“Yeah, I should’ve kept my mouth shut,” Yuta grumbles as he continues to stare at the ceiling of the car.

Taeyong is the first to laugh then, Jaemin and Jaehyun quickly following. Yuta and Ten slowly joining them afterwards.

“This is your stop Jaehyun,” Taeyong says only a couple minutes later. A bright smile on his face as Jaehyun thanks him and jumps out of the car.

None of them are exactly shocked when Jaemin jumps right out after him. He waves at the remaining boys and thanks Taeyong for the drive.

“Staying the night again?” Jaehyun asks teasingly.

Jaemin only shrugs, “you’re not getting rid of me for another week now.”

He’s in Jaehyun’s small bed only a couple minutes later. All snuggled up in blankets and one of Jaehyun’s shirts. Yeah he keeps clothes at Jaehyun’s house but that doesn’t mean he’ll miss out on a chance of wearing the olders clothes.

Jaehyun joins him as fast as he can. Cuddling him into his chest and giving the top of his a couple kisses. “You’re so cute whenever you’re tired.”

“You’re always cute,” Jaemin quickly answers as he gets more comfortable. Putting his face in Jaehyun’s neck and giving him a couple kisses while he’s slowly falling asleep.

“Goodnight baby.”

“Goodnight grandpa.”

The last thing Jaemin hears before falling asleep is Jaehyun’s deep chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twt @ foryukjaem pwease talk to me 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE COMMENT BECAUSE THIS IS A SCARY THING TO POST because people still think Jaemin is 3 and Jaehyun is 40 even though I’ve had exes older than Jaehyun (and I’m the same age as Jaemin) and he’s a consenting adult now kskd


End file.
